


Checkup

by oshkot



Series: Peggy-O [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Doctor/Patient, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:01:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28797279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oshkot/pseuds/oshkot
Summary: Every soldier must go through the checkup. Levi is not really kin on that idea.
Relationships: Levi & Reader, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Original Female Character(s), Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Reader, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/You, Levi/Reader
Series: Peggy-O [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2111346
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	Checkup

**Author's Note:**

> Soo, I'm veery new to this, I decided to write small one-shots about Levi and my OC. Hope you'll enjoy ^_^

“Checkups are mandatory, every soldier must be in their best shape before expeditions, otherwise our already high casualty number will be even higher”

Levi grunted walking behind Erwin.

The fuck he needed checkups for? They had been living underground all their lives and had survived just fine! No need for some crazy old guy feeling them up and asking annoying questions.

He glanced at Furlan. His friend was looking down at his feet, hands clenched in fists. Next to him was Isabel, she too was nervous, looking at the walls of the long hallway.

_What?_

They stopped in front of the wooden door. Erwin gave two short knocks

“Margaret? We’re here!” _Margaret?!_

The door opened suddenly.

“ERWIN! Sorry! Just give me a second ok? Ermm… I just finished with Peter and… well you know” the door was quickly shut.

_What the hell was that?! Was_ that _a doctor?!_

Levi glanced at Erwin. Section commander was smirking. Apparently, that wasn’t something… strange or new?

The door opened again and Erwin moved aside to let them walk in first. The room looked surprisingly clean, compared to shitty condition Levi found sleeping barracks in. The walls were light beige and lack of curtains gave enough light in the room for examination.

He cleaned his shoes on a rag in front of the door before entering.

A woman, no a _girl,_ was standing next to the bed, all dressed in white: pants, shirt, coat… everything.

“Hello! I’m Dr. Margaret Oelberg, you must be new scouts” She smiled showing her teeth.

Levi had never seen teeth so white, so perfect, so… _WHAT?!_

“Yes, they’re the new recruits from the underground” Erwin said. “Considering your experience, I though it was best if you monitored them”

“Yes, Yes, I understand Erwin, thank you” she nodded to the soldier.

_What does that mean? What experience?_

Levi scowled. He hated when people from above tried to judge them, thought of them as some kind of abnormal, below human race, dirty…

“We will need to examine each one of you privately of course” the doctor said enthusiastically, overly enthusiastically, if you’d ask Levi.

“I’m not staying alone with you in this room!” he heard Isabel protest.

“Well I’m sure you wouldn’t want to share your personal detail with the boys” the doctor smiled again and Levi thought that her teeth were already annoying the shit out of him.

“What details?! I share everything with them!” Isabel was not giving up.

“Really? Even your cycles?” the other woman raised her eyebrow.

“My… my what?” Isabel sounded confused. _Stupid._

“Tch. She means those days when you become cranky and act even more like a brat” Levi grunted behind her.

Isabel suddenly became all flushed and flustered. _Stupid._

Margaret gave a breathy laugh and motioned him to the bed.

“Well, in that case, let’s start with you, shall we?” doctor said looking at him.

Well… he certainly wasn’t keen on the idea of her _examining_ him. Erwin nodded to the doctor and led his friends outside to wait for their turn.

“Please, take a seat” she asked him showing towards the bed again.

Levi took a seat and looked around again. The room was definitely the cleanest one in this shitty place.

“Have you never been to a doctor before?” she asked turning towards him. She was wearing white examination gloves.

_Why does everything about her has to be so fucking white?!_

“No”

“Yeah, I figured” she chuckled.

“Why? Because we’re scums from underground?” Levi scowled at her.

“Because you guys looked so lost and confused” she said calmly. “Also, because I know how difficult it is to find medical help in underground” she added quietly, walking towards him.

“How would you know?” Levi asked looking closely at her. She didn’t look like someone from there. Sure, she was kind of pale, considering she wore everything… _white_ … but she looked quite healthy, with freckles on her nose and forehead, not thin and sickly.

_Definitely not from underground_. Levi thought looking at her form filling out her uniform. _Must be from one of those noble families, who never had lack of food and sunlight, may be even too much of those._

“I’m part of the _Florence_ organization, I volunteer with others to help people in need in the underground.” She said picking her tools from her bag and lying them down on the table in front of him. “We visit every 2 months to check on our patients, as well as treat the new ones. Unfortunately, considering the situation, our help is still not enough and most of the people don’t… manage to get to the end of treatment” she added in a low voice.

Levi was pleasantly surprised. Such an organization functioned in the underground and he was not aware of it? Well… Even with the failure to treat everyone, it was still something…

“So… what’s your name?” she asked holding some kind of form.

“Levi”

“Levi…?” she waited for him to continue.

“It’s just Levi” he said in a bored voice.

“OK, Levi, I need to check your eyesight first” she said coming closer.

Levi didn’t like this girl putting her hands on him. He didn’t like anyone touching him, but considering she wore gloves and looked… clean… he was willing to bare it all in silence.

Eyes, ears, mouth, she asked him to make funny faces for her? And put his finger on his nose?

“Perfect! Now, take off your shirt, I’ll listen to your heart and lungs” What the fuck was that thing? She was going to put that on him? To listen?

“ I think you’re fine, you can get dressed now” she smiled putting her tool on the table. _Thank god that is over._

“I just need to ask you some questions, ok?”

“Whatever” he said crossing his hands over his chest.

“Do you get enough sleep Levi?” she asked filling out her form again.

“Not really” he grunted “Why?”

“Well, I mean, you look quite… sleep deprived. “ she said looking up at him. “Have you ever tried drinking herbal tea for that?”

Now that sounded interesting. _There is tea for that?_

“No?”

“You should definitely try it then!” she said excitedly and got up. “I’ll give you some of mine, I too have insomnia” she smiled putting down a small parcel in front of him. Levi looked suspiciously at it and sniffed.

“What’s this shit? It’s not black?”

“it’s herbal tea” she grinned “If you like black tea, I could give you some of that too, but it definitely won’t help you fall asleep”

He thought she was not as annoying,

She went on filling out her forms again.

“So, when was the last time you were sexually active?”

_Hell no, I take it back!_

“What’s that got to you?” he grunted crossing his arms over his chest again

“I need to be aware of sexually transmitted diseases you might have.” She said turning towards him. “Every soldier has access to birth control here, pregnancies are not the only unwanted “complication” here” she said smiling gently at him.

Well… there was no chance in hell he was discussing _that_ with her.

“Oi, you’ve been noisy enough, there’s no problem here” he grunted.

Margaret chuckled writing down something in her form. This was getting really annoying.

“Just come to me if you’ll be needing birth control, or any kind of questions concerning that area, there’s no need to be shy about it” she smiled not looking up from her form.

Levi gave a frustrated sigh and stood up.

“Are we done here? Any more shitty questions left?”

Doctor stood up and gave him that smile again. _The fuck they’re so white? She bleaches them or what?_ He noticed she was not as tall as he thought she was in the beginning. May be a few centimeters taller than him.

“Well Levi, it was really nice meeting you, I hope we’ll meet again” she said.

_What’s that supposed to mean? Is she leaving?_

“Tch, yeah whatever” he grunted over the shoulder closing the door behind him.

In the hallway Furlan and Isabel were looking even nervous than before

“Heyy!! What took you so long bro? “ Isabel asked jumping to his side “What did that woman want?! Did she hurt you? I don’t like her, she smells of that thing you made me clean my stuff with!”

“She smelled clean Isabel” Furlan said hitting her shoulder with his. “Go in there, it’s your turn now!”

Levi agreed silently. She did smell clean and fresh and also… like oranges?

He looked down at parcel in his hands. May be doctors were not that bad and scary after all?


End file.
